


A Dream Come True

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link stretches and mumbles as the last vestiges of sleep leave him. He feels arms wrapped around him and warm breaths on his neck. His mind flicks back to the previous night and he freezes. Did I...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so sorry if it's horrible. 
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Link or Ghirahim. If I did, their relationship would be more like this :3 
> 
> Also, this is yaoi, (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, then enjoy ^.~
> 
> Criticism is accepted.

Link stretches and mumbles as the last vestiges of sleep leave him. He feels arms wrapped around him and warm breaths on his neck. His mind flicks back to the previous night and he freezes. _Did I...?_

_“Sky child, I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, Ghira.”_

_Ghirahim presses Link into the mattress and kisses him roughly. Link feels his tongue trace the outline of his lips and he gasps, letting the tongue into his mouth. Ghirahim plunders Link's mouth, his hands wandering up and down the length of Link's body._

_Ghirahim grasps the bottom of Link's tunic and breaks the kiss to pull it off of the boy. He quickly resumes ravishing Link's mouth, getting a mewl for his efforts. His hand travels up and down Link's chest before finding and tweaking one of his nipples. Link gasps and Ghirahim leans down to nip at his neck._

_“P-please G-Ghira...” Link whimpers._

_“Yes, sky child. What do you want?” Ghirahim asks before sharply biting Link's collarbone, licking to soothe the bite._

_“M-more...” Link pants softly._

_Ghirahim smirks before reaching for the waistband of Link's pants and tugging them down, flinging them off the bed when completely removed. Link blushes and squirms under Ghirahim's eyes._

_“Hmm... No underwear, sky child?”_

_Link stutters and flushes, red going from the tips of his ears to his neck. Ghirahim rubs his hand against Link's cock and Link moans from the unexpected pleasure. Ghirahim starts stroking up and down the length of Link's cock, drinking in the moans and gasps wrenched from the boy._

_He kneels down, licking a stripe up the length of the cock in front of him. He snaps and his jumpsuit disappears, leaving him equally as naked as Link. He starts sucking on Link's cock in earnest, bringing up two fingers to Link's mouth._

_Link sucks the fingers into his mouth, laving them with his spit. Once Ghirahim deems them coated thoroughly enough, he removes them from Link's mouth. But instead of heading towards Link's entrance, he reaches around to his own, pushing one of his fingers in and moaning on Link's cock._

_“G-Ghira?” Link asks shocked._

_“I've decided that I will ride you for our first time. But next time...” Ghirahim leers at Link, winking._

_Link closes his mouth, blushing further at the mental images sparked by that statement. Ghirahim shoves two additional fingers into himself, stretching his entrance for Link's cock. Once he deems himself stretched enough, he hovers above Link's cock and lowers himself down onto the firm length, groaning at the feeling._

_Link instinctively thrusts up, ramming into Ghirahim's prostate, forcing a moan from the demon. Ghirahim starts to ride Link, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the room. After a few minutes, he starts to feel the tightening in his groin that signals an orgasm._

_He starts jerking his own cock, bouncing on Link faster. Link groans, unused to the waves of pleasure coursing over him._

_“Ghira! I-I'm...” Link moans sharply._

_“Me too, sky child.” Ghirahim pants out before his orgasm races through his body, his semen spurting against Link's chest._

_Feeling Ghirahim tightening around his cock sparks Link's own orgasm, pumping cum into Ghirahim's body._

_They lay beside each other, exhausted but pleased, surrendering to sleep with open arms._

_I had sex with Ghirahim last night! It's too soon, I was wanting to wait just a little bit longer._ Link starts to panic, wondering whether Ghirahim will be mad at him or not. He tries to think of the evening again and clear images appear but quickly fade from his mind. _Wait..._

 _I must have dreamed the whole thing!_ Link thinks, a blush forming on his face.

Ghirahim stirs behind him blinking open his eyes. He smiles at the fact that Link is in his arms until he zeroes in on the fact that his sky child was blushing. He smirks deviously before asking, “What is causing my sky child to be so flustered this early in the morning? A dream perhaps?” Ghirahim wraps his arms around Link and whispers in his ear.

Link gives a small nod which Ghirahim barely sees, fidgeting nervously in Ghirahim's embrace. 

“Ah. Intriguing. So what happened in this dream, might I ask?” Ghirahim flicks his tongue against Link's ear, causing the blush to darken further.

“Um... We had sex...” Link squeaks out, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears. 

“Ooh! Would you like to reenact this dream of yours?” Ghirahim asks, winking at Link.

Link gives another small nod which causes a smirk to appear on Ghirahim's face.

“Wonderful! One question... Who topped?” Ghirahim asks, genuinely curious.

“Uh.. I-I did... But you r-rode me...” Link barely manages to admit, face red from embarrassment. 

“Ooh!! My sky child's kinky, isn't he?” Ghirahim announces, moderately shocked at the admittance. “Well, that will happen later... I want to top you this time!” 

Both of Ghirahim's statements leave Link a stuttering blushing mess. He barely nods his head and Ghirahim pounces on him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Link stiffens before moaning and relaxing into the feel of the other's lips on his. He starts to feel excited at the prospect of reenacting his dream. Ghirahim presses his tongue against Link's lips, asking for entrance which Link quickly grants, their tongues swirling together in a graceful dance. This occurs for several minutes until they have to break apart to breathe. Or, Link does anyway.

Ghirahim immediately starts nipping at Link's neck, looking for that one spot - “Ooh, Ghira!”- found it. He attacks the spot with kisses and licks, earning moans and pants from his lover. He sneaks his hand up under Link's pajama shirt and brushes his abs. He pulls away from Link's neck to pull off the unwanted piece of clothing, reattaching himself to his neck, one hand reaching up and pinching at one of Link's nipples.

Link arches into the touch, groaning at the pleasure. Ghirahim smirks against his neck and starts kissing down to Link's chest, taking one of Link's nipples between his lips. He sucks on it, while stimulating the other with his hand. Link never knew that his nipples were this sensitive, but oh it feels so good. Ghirahim switches to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he gave to the first. 

“Please, Ghira~” Link moans out, as Ghirahim begins to kiss down to the waistband of his pajama pants. 

He slowly pulls them down, smirking at the lack of underwear. He looks keenly at Link, before biting at one of his hipbones, licking the bite mark to soothe the pain. Link flushes further at the reference to his dream, moaning as Ghirahim begins to kiss the inside of his thigh. 

Ghirahim smirks before swallowing all of Link's cock in one go. Link arches completely off the bed, keening sharply. He gives an instinctual thrust and Ghirahim smirks around his cock. He pulls off, kissing the tip before saying, “Ooh, how naughty of you, sky child.” He looks at Link, smirking before whispering, “I don't have a gag reflex...” 

Link moans at that as Ghirahim sucks on the head of his cock, looking up slyly underneath his eyelashes. Link keens at the sight of Ghirahim sucking his cock, thrusting accidentally. Ghirahim gives a half-nod and Link starts thrusting, fully fucking his mouth. Ghirahim moans around Link's cock, causing Link to gasp at the rush of pleasure. Ghirahim pulls off when Link starts pulling at his hair, knowing that the Hylian was getting close.

He smirks before snapping his fingers, removing his jumpsuit. He crawls on top of Link and pulls him into another kiss before grinding against him. They both groan into the kiss and thrust against each other. Ghirahim breaks the kiss before bringing one of his hands up to Link's mouth. Link opens his mouth and he sucks on three of Ghirahim's fingers, causing the demon to groan. 

Once he has deemed the fingers wet enough, he brings the hand down to Link's entrance, lightly stroking it with one of his fingers. After Link is used to the sensation, he slowly pushes one of his fingers to Link. He lets Link adjust to the feeling of something inside him before he starts lightly thrusting the finger in and out of Link. 

Link moans, the discomfort of the finger fading and turning to pleasure. Ghirahim adds another finger and he stiffens before adjusting to that finger as well. Ghirahim smirks, curling his fingers inside Link, trying to find his prostate. Link moans sharply and Ghirahim presses against that spot, drawing mewls and whimpers from the boy under him. 

Link thrusts up, trying to find some friction, but finds nothing but air. Ghirahim chuckles at the sight, adding a third finger. Link tenses before the pain fades and he moans. Once Ghirahim deems Link stretched completely, he pulls his fingers out. Link groans at the loss before he feels Ghirahim's cock pressing against his entrance. Ghirahim looks at him concerned, “You sure you want this, sky child?” 

Link nods. He knows it'll hurt, but it'll be worth the pain. “Please...” He moans as Ghirahim starts pushing into him. He whimpers as pain shoots up his spine as he stretches around the girth. Ghirahim waits until Link tells him to move before he starts gently thrusting into him. 

Link moans as the pain mingles with the pleasure, the pleasure quickly overwhelming any pain that could be felt. “Faster...” He moans, as Ghirahim hits his sweet spot, causing the demon to smirk.

Ghirahim adheres to Link's wishes, thrusting faster into the Hylian. He aims for the one spot causing Link to see stars. Link whimpers in pleasure as his prostate is abused by Ghirahim. He feels his orgasm approaching and he moans out and in between pants whispers, “I'm...close...Ghira...” 

Ghirahim moans, “Me too, sky child.” 

They look each other in the eyes which triggers Link's orgasm. He stiffens around Ghirahim's cock before going limp, feeling the demon cumming inside him. He moans at the warmth as Ghirahim pulls him into a hug. 

They smile at each other, sharing a chaste kiss. “I love you, Ghira~” Link says, sweetly to his love.

“I love you, too, my dear sky child.” Ghirahim says with a genuine smile, not the smirk that he always wears. He listens as Link's breathing slowly evens out as the other falls asleep in his arms. He pulls him closer, whispering, “I'll always love you...” He falls asleep in his lover's arms, dreaming about their future together.

The End~


End file.
